Battle of Tài Sum
The Battle of Tài Sum was a Battle that occurred in 2564 in the city of Tài Sum of Delta Halo. The battle was not a part of any war or the Second Human-Covenant War that followed the battle, but was responsible for the Re-launch of the SPARTAN-III Program, numerous population reduction of Delta Halo, and the Death of Admiral John Robertson (first captain of the UNSC Sanctuary of Spring). It was also the first time the Delta Halo Defense Fleet was used in Battle. The Battle Space Conflict It was early Dawn when the Jiralhanae fleet arrived through slipspace at a small distance from Delta Halo. Almost instantly were the forces protecting the Ring made aware of the attack and moved out to intercept the Brute fleet. The UNSC and Separtist Fleets were late, however, and some of the Brute controlled ships managed to escape down to the Atmosphere including the one carrying the Shipmaster in charge to the battle. Several UNSC Frigates and a Marthan-class heavy cruiser captained by Admiral John Robertson followed the Assaultcarrier, Destroyers, and few Battlecruisers down to the city of Tài Sum where the rest of the battle had taken place. Some UNSC forces and the Covenant Separtist forces remained battling the Brute forces above, with many casulties of their own, but for the most part doing heavy damage to the enemy end. The City Conflict As a full on assault to both sides went on above, the small city itself suffered the biggest loss. The Brute controlled ships that escaped the Protection Fleet were soon directly over the city, and many of them sent down Brute controlled land vehicles to kill civilians, though this was soon countered by UNSC and Separtist vehicles. Many Wraiths, Scorpions, Pelicans, Phantoms, Spirits, Banshees, and Hornets were deployed and lost in the chaos of the battle. In the heat of the fight, Admiral John Robertson was controlling his Marathon-class heavy cruiser, and witnessing the destruction below. As the Assaultcarrier of the enemy fired at his vessel, he was not going to let the Enemy win. Soon enough, the enemy began glassing the city, possibly believing it to be the capital of the ring. Now desperate to end the battle, Robertson had his ship go at full speed directly for the Assaultcarrier. His plan was to crash into the ship at full speed, sacrificing himself and his entire crew for the sake of hundreds of lives. On the way to the ship, the cruiser was fatally damaged to the point that it was in half before it reached the Carrier. However, the piece that did serve, the front half, managed to keep velocity and momentum long enough to crash at a fast speed directly into the Assaultcarrier's center, killing the Shipmaster in-charge fo the battle as both ships exploded above the city in a massive hail of gun-fire. Shortly after this the remaining Covenant Separtist forces arrived to finish off the remaining Brute ships with ease, as without the Chieftan shipmaster, the Brutes were too busy fighting over which would be the next leader to focus on their enemy. Aftermath Following the battle, the SPARTAN-III program was re-opened in-case of a future Covenant Attack. There was a minor amount of Research done, which did leave to the discovery that the Brute fleet here was not connected to any branch of the Covenant, but was rather its own survivng fleet following the Battle of Installation 00. As such, this was not part of the war that would follow in the following Battle. Many Refugees of the city were sent to Scotsguard and Sagawitchewan, and security surrounding the ring was intensified as more ships were added to the Protection Fleet. Trivia *This battle is sometimes called the "Second Battle of Installation 05". Category:Battles